


Sunset Haze

by GardentheWriter



Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Self-Indulgent, excessively gay, i have absolutely no excuse for this, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardentheWriter/pseuds/GardentheWriter
Summary: The sunset in Shibuya-Cho is always stunning, but Rhyth knows that nothing can compare to how stunning her girlfriend is.





	Sunset Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self-indulgent and I have absolutely no excuse for it. What started as me writing a story about making out, turned into body worship and tooth-rotting sweetness. Despite all that, I hope you enjoy!

The sunset in Shibuya is always stunning, but it’ll never be as stunning as you. Gum’s hand was laced tightly in mine as I followed her up the stairs of the garage, our skates were long forgotten on the living room floor. We had been out on tagging duty all day, and I was oh-so-grateful to be back in the garage. My eagerness to return home was partially because of the almost unbearable summer heat, and partially because Gum had been a relentless flirt all day. _She’s such a tease, but maybe a small part of me likes that._ We stumbled into her room together and I kicked the door closed behind me. She flashed me a devious grin as she steered me over to her bed and gently pushed me towards the covers. I stumbled backward, only steadying myself by tangling my hands in the messy sheets. The way Gum straddled my lap caused my heart to flutter in my chest and my breath to catch in my throat. She leaned in close enough to kiss me, and I could feel her warm breath on my lips. I desperately wanted to close the space between us, but as I leaned in, she pulled back ever so slightly. The devious grin on her face when I gave her a confused look said it all. _Stop being a fucking tease._ Gum trailed her fingers down my cheek softly, causing a shiver to ripple up my spine. Her wandering hand landed underneath my chin, gently tipping my face up to meet her soft lips. I absolutely melted under her touch, my hands grasping the fabric of her dress. She gently bit down on my lips, causing a small moan to embarrassingly rise from my throat. “Gum” I mewled as we broke away for air, heavy breaths filling the space between us. Summer heat and young love had made me reckless, but there’s nowhere I’d rather be than here.

Gum pushed me down further into the mattress. The golden sunset streaming through the window framed her silhouette like an angel’s halo. _You might not be the most angelic in demeanor, but you sure feel like an angel._ The sky outside was a magnificent mixture of orange and pink, but suddenly all thoughts of the sunset were lost as Gum crashed her lips into mine again. I slipped her helmet off and threw it lazily to the floor, tangling my fingertips into her messy blonde hair as she deepened the kiss. She traced a finger up my neck and then followed it with her lips, and I couldn’t help the soft gasps I let out each time her lips touched my now burning skin. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful Rhyth,” she murmured in between her sloppy kisses to my jawline. I could only let out a mewl in response, my mind was far too in the haze of pleasure. With each kiss, she trailed down my neck I could feel my skin burn. Gum began to gently suck and bite at the flesh of my neck, causing my grip on the sheets to tighten as I shut my eyes and moaned out her name. Pleasure and pain sent my mind further and further into the fuzzy state of bliss. She pulled back to admire her handiwork- two purple bruises- and laughed. “Please keep saying my name with that pretty voice of yours, darling.” I weakly nodded, submissive as putty in her hands. Suddenly she pulled me up to a sitting position, crashing our lips together once more. I could feel her hands glide across my sides- a small yelp escaped my mouth at the cold fingertips now tracing my ribs. Her hands insistently tugged at the hem of my shirt, so I did her a favor and pulled it off. I was suddenly self-conscious under her gaze. Gum’s eyes and hands trailed appreciatively over my now exposed skin, yet her touches were much gentler than the heated contact we had earlier. She took my wrist in her and began to gently kiss up my arms.

“Gum?” I questioned. She merely shushed me and continued to pepper kisses all up my arms, and then moved to place kisses on my shoulders and collarbones. Her suddenly softer actions confused me, but the combination of her gentle kisses and soft caresses were enough to send my heart beating like a hummingbird.

“Look at your beautiful skin,” Gum began to muse. “So silky smooth under my lips.” She punctuated each sentence with a kiss, painting a mural on me with her lips. I was a canvas, and she was the artist. Her fingertips and lips were like spray-paint, and I was the blank slate for her art. Gum trailed her fingers up my sides, following the lines with her lips. I squirmed under her touch, a series of sighs and faint curses escaping my lips with each kiss. “You look divine, Rhyth,” Gum purred as she ran her hands up my sides once more. “You’re so so so goddamn beautiful. I’m blessed to call you mine.” She connected our lips once more in a deep kiss and ran her hands down to my knee-socks. “Can I?” She murmured as she broke the kiss and I nodded. Gently, Gum began to peel my knee-socks off, tossing them to the floor where my shirt lay. Her hands trailed up my skin, stopping just below the hem of my skirt. She looked up towards me, eyes meeting mine and I almost died right then and there. My breath caught in my throat, and I know she noticed. _Fucking hell I love her._ Gum proceeded to keep her eyes locked with mine and kissed up my legs. The devious glint coupled with the lust in her eyes sent a shudder up my spine. Her lips were gentle, but the marks they left behind were forever etched in my mind. Her kisses skirted around the bottom of my skirt, ever so teasing.

“Gum please,” I begged, and she raised an eyebrow. She paused her kisses up my legs and sat up to face me. “You can… You can take it off you know,” I managed to speak despite how heavy my tongue felt, and gestured to my skirt. _I’m so fucking useless._ Gum gave a knowing smirk and began to laugh. She grabbed hold of the waistband of my skirt and pulled it down my legs- deliberately slow. I felt very, very exposed under her gaze, but her gentle smile reassured me.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Gum said and began to trace patterns on my thighs with her lips and hands. “Gorgeous and all mine.” I wanted nothing more than to be her favorite art piece. The sun had finally sunk behind the skyline, leaving a glowing night behind. Gum glowed far more than every street sign combined in my eyes. She pulled me in for yet another kiss, the passionate heat faded into a warm love. “I love you so much, Rhyth. There’s nobody I’d rather be with than you,” She whispered as we broke away. I couldn’t help the bubbly feeling rising in my chest at her words.

“I love you too Gum. I’m all yours for as long as you’ll have me.” We both collapsed into each other’s arms, both giggling with grins stretched from ear to ear. The rest of the night was a blur of warm touches, gentle caresses, and overwhelming love. With her name on my lips, I came undone, ecstasy overcoming any thoughts I could’ve had. Gum hit the edge shortly after, and my name on her lips was the most breathtaking sound I’ve ever heard. We were left there in overflowing bliss, tangled in the sheets and each other. At that moment, I knew I’d always belong to her- nobody else. Nobody else could make me feel the way she does. As she tightened our embrace, I made a silent vow to be with her forever and always. _Nobody loves me like she does._


End file.
